A New Student at Hogwarts
by Odin Z. Wolf
Summary: This is the story of a new student, Odin Wolf, as he becomes a part of Hogwarts.
1. A New Face

(All Harry Potter Characters belong to J. K. Rowling, of course. Odin is my own character, and any other characters of my own creation will be announced appropriately.)

It was but a few days into Harry's 5th year when the Great Hall went a little silent as the large doors creaked open during the middle of breakfast. Dumbledore and Hagrid made their way a little past the doors, enough for them to be shut once more. All noise, even the scraping of utensils on plates had stopped. Everyone's focus seemed to be not on the two adults, but rather on the young man standing behind them.

"Everyone, it seems I already have your attention," Dumbledore spoke in his usual calm and aged voice, "It seems we have a new student joining us today. I would be honored to introduce to you this young man behind me. Please step forwards…."

The boy takes a few steps forwards. He seems a little shy though at the same time, it seems as if he's done this a few times before. Hagrid takes a step or two towards him and puts a hand on the new student's shoulder, "Ye'll be all right," he winks with a whisper, "Yer gonna fit right in t' Hogwarts, I believe."

In fact, he looks as if he were related to Hagrid in some form. Even for being 14, he's quite near six feet tall, with broad shoulders, a barrel chest, and well, a bit of a barrel belly. His thick brown hair comes between his shoulders, straight at the top, but curlier towards the ends. A black, slightly bushy beard covers the bottom half of his face, though he doesn't seem to have much of a moustache. One might wonder about his heritage. After all, it isn't too common for someone his age to have a beard.

Dumbledore quiets the room again, seeing that much chattering had begun since the new student stepped forwards. "Students, I present to you from the Dalnaglar Castle in Perthshire, Scotland, Mr. Odin Wolf. It was a private school, but unfortunately due to the untimely death of 3 teachers, it has recently been shut down. I hope you all welcome Mr. Wolf to Hogwarts with open hearts."

Applause fills The Great Hall as the introduction comes to an end. Odin looks up at Hagrid, who looks down with a smile and another small wink, "Good luck there, eh kiddo." Odin nods with a smile of his own.

"Now, Students…" Dumbledore speaks up, "Prior to our arrival here, we have already sorted out Mr. Wolf's house. For the rest of the time he is with us, he will be staying in…" he pauses, the entire room going silent once more, "Hufflepuff!" Exploding applause breaks out as the Hufflepuff table waves the newcomer over. The occasional whisper passes back and forth between a few students from the other tables, including the infamous Draco Malfoy whispering, "He doesn't even need a costume for Halloween this year," to his usual two cohorts, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who give a small snicker from behind the food they immediately began stuffing in their face.

Even as his fellow housemates fall over one another trying to introduce them to the strange new boy, he can't help but to look over at the Gryffindor table where he almost wound up. His eyes befall the trio of Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Something about them catches his attention, but he shrugs it off. Perhaps he'll just have classes with them or something….


	2. Tactless Romantics

After the first day of school, Odin came to realize he was right. All his classes have been matched with Harry and Ron's, as well as most of Hermione's (For those who remember, she no longer took Divination with Harry and Ron, but rather took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy in its place). It isn't long at all before he figures out that he has classes with Harry. The mark on his forehead gives it away too easily, but Odin doesn't seem to make a big deal out of it. It would seem like Odin wants to be friends rather than another member of the fandom surrounding the living 'legend'.

The third day of classes Odin decides to make his introduction to the new potential friends of Ron and Harry just before the beginning of Divination. As the students crowd into this first class of the day, he quickly places his books on his desk and makes his way over to the two boys. Both are already sitting down, so Odin stands in front of the desk and puts a hand out to Harry, "Greetings," he says in his light Scottish accent, "You must be Harry Potter…"

Harry takes the hand and shakes it, "That I am…you're the new student, right? Odin…I believe." He gestures to Ron after releasing Odin's hand, "This is Ron Weasley." Ron and Odin exchange handshakes, leaving Ron wincing a little bit and wiggling his fingers in pain, mouthing the word "Ouch" so no one can hear him. Trelawney settles down the students and class begins.

McGonagall waits at her desk during the break between 1st and 2nd class, students coming in one by one or in tiny little groups. Hermione meets up with Ron and Harry just outside and they precede into the room to their usual desks. Odin is not far behind them. When Hermione sits down, he makes his way over and bows theatrically and says in a half-romantic Spanish voice (with a /tiny/ hint of the Scotts in him, of course), "Greetings, Miss…it is my pleasure to introduce myself to you. I am Odin Wolf. May I ask of your name?" With this, he takes her hand and plants a soft kiss on it.

Hermione seems a little taken aback. After all, some person she has never met before just kissed her hand which Ron and Harry couldn't help but smirk at. A second or two of light blushing commences before she speaks up in a calm voice, obviously irritated by the other two boys' reaction. "My name is Hermione…Hermione Granger. It's a…pleasure to meet you." She glares at her friends.

"Miss Granger…I hope to see more of you around" Odin chants before turning around and sitting down at his desk, which happens to be only two rows behind her. The looks on Ron and Harry's faces show that they're about to explode with laughter. Hermione obviously is a little irritated, "Would you two stop it, honestly! Just because some other boy has the guts to /try/ and be a little friendly, and romantic none the less, doesn't mean you two have to crack up about it!" and it's about here that she notices her reflection in Harry's glasses…and the fact that she's blushing again. This only causes her to glare icily at them which only brings them into a full uproarious laughter. No one else can seem to figure out why.

McGonagall smirks from the head of the class, these three students being from her own house of course. Not long after does she get a serious look on her face. "Class…please settle down," she inquires, "Class is now in session…please take out your text books and turn to page 15." The students follow order and the lesson begins. Harry and Ron taunt Hermione the rest of the class, which only causes her to stomp out at the end, regardless of their apologies mixed with unintentional laughter. Odin shakes his head with a tsk-tsk when he packs up his book. He doesn't see her with Harry and Ron at lunch, so he figures she must be pretty upset.


	3. The Quidditch Itch

(Sven is one of my own characters, for disclaimer info)

Lunch is halfway over and Odin finds himself wandering the halls in search of Hermione. After a few minutes, he decides to end being that she's nowhere to be found. He can't go into the Gryffindor common room so if she went in there, he can't do anything about it. It's while he's sitting down outside the Fat Lady's picture that Sven Silver comes across him. Sven is the new captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, being that Cedric Diggory died less than a year ago. He's just barely shorter than Odin, though much more slender. Blonde hair parts on his head, hanging just below his ears. Ice-blue eyes accent his somewhat baby-like face.

"Odin…hey, Odin…" Sven calls from a little down the hall, "I've got a question to ask you"

"Huh? Oh…hey Sven…" Odin looks up from the floor, "Ask away…"

Sven perks a brow, "Make that two questions. Anyway…Are you any good with a broom? Quidditch tryouts for our team are Saturday afternoon and we really could use some good players."

Odin nods a little bit, "I've got a few skills, yes…but my school was so small that we didn't have any Quidditch. I've got nothing better to do…what do you need?"

"Well, So far, I'm not even sure. After last year's incident with Cedric, not many people are so certain about joining the Quidditch team. I can tell you, by the looks of the rest of our house, we could use you as a beater. Can you handle a bat?

"Asking me if I can handle a bat is like asking if owls deliver mail."

"Then it's settled…you'll try for the team?"

"You'd better believe it."

"I'll see you Saturday evening then"

Odin nods as Sven walks away, most likely to recruit more house members for the new Quidditch season. After the team captain is gone, he lets out a sigh and thumps his head back against the wall, the Fat Lady making some comment about being noisy and rude. He doesn't seem to make much of an effort to pay attention even when she asks why he's even sitting there in the first place. The door opens and Odin lifts his head up in hopes that it's Hermione…but it's only another one of the Gryffindor girls. She stands there for a second and looks at the strange boy sitting on the ground, but just shakes her head and giggles as she walks down the hall.

Lunch is almost over by now, so Odin decides to give up waiting. He stands up and walks away, figuring she must have been hiding in a girl's bathroom somewhere. Making his way to Herbology, she's no where to be seen in the hall but he notices her already in class as he walks through the doorway. A small wave and a smile are sent in her direction. Harry and Ron, who are both nearby Hermione, start laughing but a quick glare from both her and Odin make them consider sitting down and being quiet. Hermione starts talking to them about something dealing with 'manners' and 'respect' and the such, but Odin can't hear over the bickering of the rest of the classroom.

The three friends seem a little more together ever since Hermione started talking to them again. After all, she didn't stomp out of the classroom this time and actually left with Harry and Ron. It was still obvious that they wanted to laugh as Odin waved to her when Class was over. He walked behind them on the way to the next class, being that they all shared it together. Unnoticed, though, not a word was said to the new student on the way down the halls and out into the grounds to the Care of Magical Creatures class. This seemed to be Odin's favorite, for all three days he has grinned on the way.


End file.
